Promise Me
by KyraValo
Summary: Another Sheelos songfic! Kinda romancy, with some emotional turmoil of course! Based on the song Promise Me by Vince Neil. plz R&R!


**NOTE TO READERS! My friend soredemo has a story on here that is getting severely neglected, review-wise. It is a TOS/Yugioh crossover called OtherPower. It is a really really gude story, I read through the whole thing myself…it's very original, and her style is really kewl. So give it a read if you will! Thanx!**

**-Kyra**

**AN: **hey how's it goin readers! Just thought I would put this little songfic on here for ur enjoyment! **WOW THIS IS MY 10th fic on applause!** well enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TOS. Never will.

**Based on the song Promise Me by Vince Neil**

**: Promise Me:**

Friend. Sheena supposed she could call him that. Most of the time, the idiot, self centered, red haired chosen was the most inconsiderate man she'd ever known. But then there were times when he could be so…compassionate. So understanding. Sheena was confusing herself just thinking about it.

Yet he had always been there for her. Sheena hated admitting that part to herself. Even when they had first met, he had helped her. It seemed like she had known him a lifetime. She had certainly known him for longer than anyone else in the little group, except for maybe Regal. Sometimes, she felt like she didn't know him at all. But then he would surprise her and say something insightful when she was falling hopelessly into darkness.

_My friend  
__You've been with me  
__From the beginning  
__Of everything  
__The beginning of you  
__The beginning of me  
__You always save me when I'm breaking_

Yes, Sheena supposed they were friends. Comrades. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she and Zelos had this ongoing war between them. True, sometimes he was a major jerk, but other times he was so gentle. He had helped her withstand the death of Corrine, and the betrayal of Kuchinawa. That was without even mentioning the whole 'Summoning Volt' issue that had taken place.

Sheena thought wistfully that she would spend the rest of her lifetime just trying to understand him, to be closer to him. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt. Although at times, she felt that she was transparent, and that he already knew everything that there was to know about her.

The one thing that scared her was the constant fear of losing him. If she did open herself up…if she threw caution to the wind and forgot her pride…and actually let herself feel what she knew she desperately wanted…what if he left? What if he didn't feel the same? What if something happened…?

Sheena saw Zelos approaching out of the corner of her eye. She noted how calm he was, how cool and collective…how could he mask those emotions – that was, if he even felt them at all. No, Sheena thought to herself, I couldn't bear it if I had to say goodbye to him.

_If all we've got is time  
__Forever's not enough  
__And if this life is for the living  
__Then I'm never giving up  
__And as the road divides  
__And runs off with our lives  
__Promise me we'll never say goodbye_

Zelos walked towards where Sheena was sitting, his thoughts still racing in his head. Sheena had always had this power over him. He had always just wanted to be close to her, make her happy, make her laugh. He tried harder than anything to help her whenever she was in need, though she always brushed him aside. She was so very proud. It was to be expected from someone from Mizuho. Proud to the very end.

How much Zelos longed to find out more about her! The secrets of Mizuho, stuff about her family, her upbringing…even her true name. He wanted to be the one she came to for comfort, the one that she told everything to. So much about Sheena Fujibayashi was shrouded in mystery. She tried so hard to shut everyone out. Zelos was painfully aware of that fact. He had done a great deal of shutting out in his own life.

But he felt that he was making progress, at least. Sheena was more open towards him nowadays, or so he thought. They were able to talk sometimes like normal human beings, instead of fighting. Maybe one day they would even become close enough to share the precious secrets that they had clutched so very close to their hearts.

_The sound of us laughing  
__Keeps on going  
__Like an endless song  
__Your secrets are mine  
__Trust me I'll hide them  
__I'll always break through to the real you_

Zelos Wilder felt that he would spend the rest of eternity trying to achieve that very goal. True, his past was dark, and he was even now a traitor to everything that Sheena and her friends had worked toward. But he would not hurt Sheena. He could never hurt Sheena. When all he wanted was to be close to her, how could he even think of such a thing?

And yet, these emotions that he was feeling inside frightened him. He had never ever felt like this with any of his other 'hunnies'. It was always a 'no strings attached' deal. But now he wanted the strings. For him there was no other woman. And that was the part that scared him. To feel such devotion to someone was chilling to him.

He wanted this closeness with a fervor that was unimaginable, yet he feared it at the same time. He was a traitor and he knew it. He knew that when the time came, he may have to part ways with his beloved Sheena. She would hate him for all time because of the despicable things he would do, yet it couldn't be helped. He had already considered just staying with the group, staying with her. But he had yet to decide which road would be best for him to take yet. Still, he would not give up. He was just so overrun with all these new emotions he didn't know what to do…the only thing he knew was that he never wanted to part ways with her.

_If all we've got is time  
__Forever's not enough  
__And if this life is for the living  
__Then I'm never giving up  
__And as the road divides  
__And runs off with our lives  
__Promise me we'll never say goodbye_

Zelos sat himself down next to Sheena. She looked at him, questioning his intention. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sheena, I've been thinking a lot lately. About the two worlds, about Cruxis and Mithos, about everything really."

"Yeah?" Sheena replied, not really getting where this was going but wanting to say something.

"Well…there's something that I just don't get. What is it that you're fighting for?" Sheena gave him a startled look. To ask this question now was very suspicious, even Zelos knew that much. Yet he had to ask it all the same. "I mean, Lloyd's intention to save the two worlds without having to sacrifice anyone is a pure goal. But is that what you truly follow? It seems like a near impossible goal to me. I know Lloyd is strong and he's capable of accomplishing something like this…I guess…but why do you follow him?"

Sheena reflected for a moment. Then she smiled. "The great Zelos Wilder has doubts. Thought I'd never hear that one! What do you mean 'what is it that I'm fighting for?' I fight for the same thing that anyone would fight for if they had the strength! I fight for a world where everyone is equal, where we don't have to struggle against each other or nature or even ourselves anymore. And that is Lloyd's goal as well, so _that_ is why I follow him."

Zelos pondered on this for a moment. "So you would sacrifice your life following someone that may or may not be able to change the world?"

"It doesn't matter _who_ fights for this goal, as long as somebody does!" Sheena exclaimed, "The world is dying, Zelos, can't you see that? Someone has to fight for it. If I don't, then who will?"

Zelos sat there in silence, letting the full effect of her words hit him.

_Generation them  
__Generation us  
__What's the difference now or then  
__The world is still messed up_

Sheena watched as Zelos sat there. She waited patiently for him to react, to say something, anything. But he just sat there, as if the words she had just spoken had never occurred to him. Strange how she continued to learn more and more about the so-called 'Chosen' of Tethe'alla every day.

To Sheena's eyes, he looked like he was trying hard to figure out what to do with his life. Maybe the Chosen was actually going to take responsibility for something for a change? Sheena decided that she could wait as long as he needed. She would wait for him to trust her, and hope that she could come to trust him fully in the future.

Whatever agony he was facing inside, she would be there for him when he was ready…just as he had been there for her. Sheena vowed silently that she would never abandon him, like so many others had.

_If all we've got is time  
__Forever's not enough  
__And if this life is for the living  
__Then I'm never giving up  
__And as the road divides  
__And runs off with our lives  
__Promise me we'll never say goodbye_

Sheena's words resounded in Zelos' head. 'It doesn't matter _who_ fights for this goal, as long as somebody does!' So she was really intent on saving the two worlds. That would make her his enemy when the time came. He sighed, mournfully, not knowing what to think. Zelos Wilder _did _have doubts. He had doubts about being the Chosen, and doubts about being on either Lloyd's or Mithos' side. So either way, he was at a standstill.

The only thing that he knew for certain in this moment was that Sheena Fujibayashi had become his world. He would protect her, even at the cost of his own life. No matter which path he decided to walk. He would never leave her side.

_And as the road divides  
__That runs off with our lives  
__Promise me we'll never say goodbye_

"Zelos," Sheena asked quietly, startling Zelos from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked, still subdued.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the inn."

"Yeah. Ok." He replied quietly. Sheena gave him a questioning glance. There was marked concern in her eyes. Zelos rose to his feet. "Shall we go then, my Violent Demonic Banshee?"

"Ugh, Zelos, do you have to call me that?" she asked. The concern vanished and was replaced by her normal fiery anger. Zelos gave her a smile. He preferred her this way. At least anger was an emotion he could understand.

"Well, you rejected all my other nicknames for you! Don't worry, you're still my favorite hunny!" he replied jauntily. Sheena rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the inn. Zelos followed, the smile on his face masking the torrent of emotions within.

**Fin**

**AN: well I hopez u all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO MEEEEEEE! I SHALL GIVE U 10,000 COOKIES! Good or bad reviewz I don't care, I need feedback!**


End file.
